Graduated Winx
by YukariMusa
Summary: The Wins Club's graduation day! Musa sings a song, but everyone get's a suprise in the end! I out more Musa because she rocks! Everyone is included though! Song: Tenshi ni Fureta yo By: K-on!


They looked down at there boxes. They're deplomas inside. Stella looked at hers and couldn't believe it. It seemed like two days ago, she had been a Freshman. Forcing her friend Bloom into the school, meeting the Winx, fighting the Trix, meeting the Specialists, having a romantic way into Brandon's heart, seeing Riven take sides witht he witches, students casting mood swing spells on ehr, teasing Musa, saving Musa, Musa svaing her, protecting Bloom, fighting the army of decay, again having Musa interupt her and Brandon's way nto eachothers hearts, , meeting Layla, going to the Under Realm, having a close call with her boyfriend almost getting married, bonding with pixies, setting her best friend up,she smiled at that. fighting Lourd Darkar and the Trix, dancing, partyies, pillow fights, earning her enchantix, fighting the Trix ( WHo can just never go away! ) and Valtor, having a scare with Bloom, and most of all fun. But pverall the WInx is the best part.

Tecna looked at her box with ehr deploma. Remembering everything that happend in the previouse years. Her and Timmy, strengthening her powers, learning more, learning more with emotions, making friends, and most of all the WInx.

Bloom looked at her Deploma. Remembering earning her wings, scoring points with Sky, ( _wink wink ) _kicking Deospros butt! ( _wink wink _) pillow fights being really fun, making friends, being there for her friends, ( even if it's " accidenaly " admitting to her BFs crush that her BFlikes him and she didn't know why... and yelling some more.) her friends being there for her. Even though she wanted to find her parents, she still had a fun time. Best of all though, the Winx.

Layla looked at her box. She remembered her whole life. _How did I end up like this? _she asked herself. From my Mom and Dad not letting me out of the palace, forbidding me from dancing, wanting me too be a young lady, dresses, maids, annoyinig things! Too a powerful girl, good relation ship with parents, meeting Nabue, dancing, having best friends! It didn't add up, btu she was happy where she was. The Winx was surely the best part of it all.

Flora stared at her deploma. She couldn't believe that she made it! She was a fully trained Alfea student with a loving, gently, and kind boyfriend, powerful powers, friends, expierience, and one of the Universes well known respected heros! The best part of this all though was the Winx club.

Musa looked at her deploma. _OMG! Like I'm looking at my deploma! The one thing I thought I was never good at, or going to get and I GOT IT! WOO HOO! _Musa shouted in her mind. After her Mother's death she thought nothing would ever cheer her up! After her Dad stopped and forbbid music, she thought nothing would ever make her happy. She then faced many sorrowful years, then she went to Alfea! She found the Winx, a career, somone and something that made her happy! ( not including insulting Grieselda ) She met RIven a cold hearted jerk who broke her heart, but she put up a strong barrier. She learned to put it down after he fell for her sharp n smart brains, cleverness, and awesomness. ( _wink wink _to RIven! ) Now she was graduating, and the best part was the Winx.

They were all super sad, but super happy. Then Faragonda signaled Musa to sing a song. Musa went up to the mic."This song is deticated to everyone here, techers, friends, boyriend, and most of all the Winx."

_**Hey, if we could put our names**_

_**On a piece of our memories and preserve it**_

_**Wouldn't that be the perfect "treasure"?**_

_**Right, These excitement-colored days**_

_**That have passed have filled our hearts**_

_**To their full capacity**_

_**The familiar uniforms and indoor shoes**_

_**The doodles on our whiteboard**_

_**I guess we have to leave them behind**_

_**At the entrance to tomorrow**_

Musa pointed to the boys uniforms, and the whieboard saying _Graduation!_

_**But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel**_

_**Graduation isn't the end**_

_**We're buddies from here on out!**_

_**Pictures of us together**_

_**Our matching keychains**_

_**Will shine on forever**_

_**And always, we thank you for your smile**_

Musa pointed at the WInx Club. She waved her fingure side to side like _no, isn't, not, ect. _She pointed at the whiteboard again, It had pictures of them together. She pulled out somthing from her wrist. It was a blue key chain. It started to glow and the WInx Club's did too. She smield, and so did they.

_**Hey, the cherry trees**_

_**Seem like they've grown a bit too**_

_**Though its too slow for you see**_

_**I'm sure, the sky above us saw it all**_

_**All the times we tripped**_

_**But also all the times we walked on till the end**_

She looked at the forest and memories came back. When she first met RIven... times she tripped and was bought back to her feet with the WInx Club's help.

_**The wings of the notes we played**_

_**Overflowing gently into the hallway**_

_**Until it piles up to be cuddly**_

_**It'd be fine if it stays the way it is now**_

_**But hey, we were touched! By a lovely angel**_

_**This place will never change**_

_**You could almost say, "I'm home!"**_

_**Our email inboxes**_

_**Circled dates on our calendars**_

_**We were able to encounter an extraordinary dream**_

_**So we say thank you to music**_

_**The platform at the station, the path by the riverside**_

_**Even if we're apart, we can look up at the same sky**_

_**And sing in unison!**_

_**But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel**_

_**Graduation isn't the end**_

_**We're buddies from here on out!**_

_**If you say you really love us**_

_**We'll answer that we really, really love you!**_

_**There's nothing else we've forgotten**_

_**We'll be together forever and ever!**_

Musa finished the last notes on her guitar followed by a small crystal tear. Riven caught that. He didn't like it when she cried, it always made him wanna too.

She walked of the stage and ran to her also crying friends. They were all crying and they fell to the ground. Layla hugging Musa, Musa hugging Tecna, Tecna hugging Flora, Flora hugging Stella, Stella hugging Bloom. The Winx Club was moving on.

The boys walked over to their girlfriends. "Do we get a good bye?"Sky asked crying. Bloom lunged into his chest soaking it wet. He had wanted to ask Bloom to marry him after they graduated, but not immiediently. He thought that would make him look obsessive. Maybe.

Helia wipped Flora's sad tears. Flora turned to hug him. He strocked her hair. He felt sad to leave. He knew there was emials, and text messages, letters, phones, but she was a Winx and a Princess who was very busy.

Stella got up and hugged Brandon, and he fell. She was crying so hard. "I can't decide what's worse! Losing the Winx? Or smearing my make-up!"Stella cried. Brandon smiled. This was Stella. The Stella the rest of the boys thought was cocky, spoiled, and "helpful," but Stella will always be his Stella. He decied not to speak considering he had watched what he said evr since the day at the Underworld when she said he was becoming cheesey. Well, she always argued that he said he was cheesey, and she said that was cheesey of what he said. Whatever, he thoguht. Girls just like to be right. ( Season 2 episode 26 4kids version! )

"The percent of you saying that out of broken heart is 60 percent. The 40 percent is speaking of truth!"Tecna cried. Timmy went to her and gav her a smiled. Timmy gave her a hug. Yeah, he's a gizmo guy, and usuall gets called Pixiel from that stupid bay show Lazy Town. ( Shut up Timmy! I like that show! I hope Tecna bing bang riggi diggy dongs your head! )

Layla was still crying with Musa. Well, if Musa haden't squeezed her so hard, maybe she could have been saved by Nabue. Musa let go and Layla hugged Nabue. She knew they came from the same realm and were sopposed to be married and all, but she was crying because she was saying good bye to her friends. Nnabue just hugged her back. He seriously hated seeing her cry. He lifted her chin."You are the sorce that keeps me alive, and by sheddding tears, your throwing away the water."He said as she begain crying again.

RIven just watched Musa cry. He was really never good with feelings, especially in public. She was sitting on the ground both legs crossed the her side wipping tears like a little baby, but she managed to look cute doing that. She was sobbing. Musa was strong and even though she was most sensitive, she still put up a tough infront of everyone. Riven then walked over to her and carfully hugged her. He knew there were good times to do that, and bad. At bad times he recieved a punch in the stomach. Musa just hugged back. She looked up at RIven. Why was he smirking?

"Girls!"Faragonda said as the rest of the teachers stood behind her.

No answer.

"It's not like you'll never see eachother again! You shall! Everyday infact!"

No answer. They were confused.

"Girls the thing is that- your the Winx! Everybody wants to be like you! So?"Gresielda said.

No answer.

"Well...we figured that maybe your up for another adventure."Faragonda said.

"WHAT!"

"The soilders speak!"Wizgize yelled.

"Ignoring that!"Stella said."What do you mean?"

"We figured that Bloom's adventure wasn't over. Bloom doesn't want to go alone to Domino does she?"

"Nor are we going to let her!"Flora said.

"I'm in!"Bloom said putting her hand out.

"Me too!"Layla yelled putting her hand on top of Bloom's.

"Is there room for me?"Flora asked putting her hand on Layla's.

"Bet on your stars I'm in!"Stella said outting her hand on Flora's.

"The more the better!"Tecna said putting her hand on Stella's.

"Make room!"Musa complained trying to get in between Layla and Bloom to put her hand in.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"Stella yelled."What about after the mission?"She said tears filling the WInx Club's eyes.

"Would you like to teach here?"Faragonda asked.

"I DO!"They all yelled putting there hands in.

"WAIT!"Musa yelled."IS THAT WHY YOU WERE SMIRKING?"Musa asked her still smirking boyfriend. In Musa's head yelling, _"YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS HEAD START TO RUN!"_

"YOU PLANNED THIS?"The Winx yelled.

The boys started laughing even RIven. The Winx glared.

"Musa your so imature!"Riven laughed.

Musa's head clicked."Hey RIven! Let's play tag. I'M IT!"Musa said chasing him.

"Girls are it!"The Winx yelled.

The boys ran. Later they were arguing that the Winx won, the boys just let it be. "Boys."The girls thought."Girls."The boys thought alittle louder than they planned."TAG!"Musa yelled running after Riven.

_**I love MXR so I put them in more. If you have any questions about 4kids Winx, I'll be happy to answer! The song is called Tenshi ni Fureta yoby K-on! I used the english translations though. Let me know if this is good!**_


End file.
